


Bind to the Crown

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米英R18，KQ设，新婚夜</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind to the Crown

黑桃国史书曾记：“圣帝陛下之父屠戮者塞缪尔王到晚年愈发残暴，扬言要屠戮劝告他的康那理惟士公爵一家，必让鲜血浸染土壤，花草皆作绯红；当时还是勋爵的圣后陛下暴怒之下掀起狂风暴雨，雷电瞬间劈中了塞缪尔王的身体。然而，手刃君主仍为罪孽，圣后陛下亲自来到王宫找到被塞缪尔王禁足的圣帝陛下，递上写上了亲笔符咒的绸带。圣帝陛下与圣后陛下早有婚约，圣帝陛下自知先王残暴，宽宥了圣后陛下，并且履行了婚约。圣帝曰：‘勋爵，杀死君主是为罪孽，然君主之罪亦必以血洗之，你于百姓是福，于王室和丈夫却有罪，因此我将这绸带缚于你，至你我结合合为一体，由我分担你的罪孽，如重获新生，绸带自断。’遂将绸带缚于圣后之身，乃至加冕之礼，圣后仍身受束缚……”

亚瑟•柯克兰•琼斯是在穿上加冕的服装之后才被红绸层层缚住的，所以现在即使晚间即将侍寝也换不了衣服，只能一身繁重的礼服在陛下房内等待自己的丈夫。紫色的长礼服层层叠叠逶迤而下，长披风威严秀美笼罩全身，琳琅的珠宝让全身似繁星点缀，额上后冠更是珠翠满头，端着巨大的白钻像托举着满月。可是再华丽奢侈的衣服，却被一卷红绸缠绕了全身，动弹不得，绸带上的符咒是他亲自写的，可是解咒的机会他交给了他的帝王和丈夫，除了阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，没人能解开他身上的束缚。  
他还记得阿尔弗雷德得知自己父亲死讯时的表情，那双蔚蓝色的双眸不知是悲是怒，还是带着宽悯，他伸出手扶起跪在地上的自己，轻叹着，“那么你是有罪的，我的王后，不是对国家，而是对你的丈夫，亚瑟。”他亲手把绸带围绕在他身上，一圈比一圈紧，而他只能闭着眼睛，避开施加束缚的人沉重的目光。只是，少年时一别，十年未相见了，现在再见面，当中却隔了血仇，然而跨过这鲜血，他们还必须许下婚姻这神圣的誓言，否则国家分裂危在旦夕，真是讽刺。

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯一进门，就看到了跪在地上的自己的王后。他婚服之上还绑着绸带，累累重压之下却不为所动，平添几分圣洁。十年未见，昔日的情分，也不知道是不是散在岁月里了。  
亚瑟轻低下头：“陛下。”  
阿尔弗雷德略一颔首：“王后。”  
这陌路般的气场一时使人陷入尴尬，没有得到允许不能站起，亚瑟只能继续低着头，垂着的眼帘下只能看见穿着睡衣的阿尔弗雷德走来走去。  
阿尔弗雷德随手打开一个暗格，把里面一个小瓶拿出来，倒了一点香槟色的液体在透明的杯子里。  
过了好一会儿，亚瑟才听到阿尔弗雷德的提问，“究竟为什么要成为王后呢，亚瑟？”  
好不容易能说话的亚瑟松了口气，恭顺回答：“为防止王室和柯克兰家族起内乱，这也是宰相的提议，陛下。”  
“唔，”阿尔弗雷德抬手搔了搔下巴，一脸若有所思，“柯克兰家子女不少，怎么偏偏是你嫁给我，我听说你妹妹就是个有名的美人啊，亚瑟。”  
听到自己胞妹亚瑟不禁皱眉，被缚住的双手悄然握紧，“舍妹还小，陛下。”  
国王貌似愉悦起来，慢吞吞走到亚瑟面前，而后者却只能看见国王紫色睡袍的下摆。“衣服重不重，王后？我为你宽衣吧。”

阿尔弗雷德微微屈下身，修长的手指掠过亚瑟的侧颈，漫不经心地挑开了衣领上的束带。随着衣领被打开，玲珑的锁骨露出来，亚瑟只觉得颈间传来轻薄的凉意，原来绑在身上绸带一端竟开始向衣领内滑了进去。  
“唔？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，“这带子还真听话。”  
在身上肆意滑动的柔软缎面让亚瑟有点不适的皱起眉，“这绸带可以凭您的意愿随意变动，所以，请……”  
“现在可还不是你提出请求的时候，王后。”阿尔弗雷德语气渐冷，手上动作奇快地解开了亚瑟的上衣。  
亚瑟吸了口气，低下头不再言语。  
紫色长礼服和浅蓝色的衬衣被打开，露出里面苍白的肌肤。亚瑟体态修长轻盈，平时看上去甚至有点瘦弱，现在大片裸露的皮肤却显得柔媚，如同冷冻的月华；烛火打在白皙的肌肤上像过了一层淡黄的凝露，因为紧张而起伏的胸膛和颈间偶露的青筋却显得格外诱人；暗红色绸缎继续缠绕起亚瑟的身体，不一会儿，上半身裸露的肌肤上已经被红色绸带缱绻地装饰起来。  
阿尔弗雷德的目光透过镜片，暧昧不明地投在亚瑟的身上。还没等亚瑟反应过来，国王已经施施然走到背面，将后领用力一扯，就露出了大片背部。亚瑟不禁深吸一口气，额上隐隐有汗冒出。  
“站起来吧。”背后传来国王的命令。  
亚瑟咬了咬牙，他很清楚下一步自己会遭受什么，不过亲自入宫请罪的时候不是已经做好心理准备了么？这已经是最好的情况了，他毕竟是高高在上的王后，也保全了柯克兰的一家，况且，阿尔弗……  
正发着呆，亚瑟感到一阵凉意，原来阿尔弗雷德已经抽去了腰带，散开了衣上的系带，将外边沉重的礼服彻底脱去，亚瑟站在礼服中间，感到阿尔弗雷德将衬裤和内裤一并拉了下来。  
绸带没有停止继续，慢慢缠上了亚瑟的腰腿。此时已经赤身裸体的亚瑟只能闭着眼睛，然而讽刺的是，他却还带着后冠，头上挂满了珠宝。  
阿尔弗雷德走到亚瑟面前，看着红色绸带已经把裸露的身体重新缠好，不禁笑了起来，“真是好风景啊，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟挺直着腰，因为戴着王冠，头也不能做大幅度的动作；他双腿匀称修长，尤其双膝连着小腿到脚踝处特别漂亮，全身肌肤几乎没有色差，才暖色调的壁火映衬下像是柔滑的奶油。阿尔弗雷德看了看亚瑟一直低垂着的翠绿色双眸，终于微笑着为王后去下了后冠。  
脱下后冠让亚瑟轻松了不少，可是身体却还是笔直站着，没有国王的命令，他不敢做下一步的动作。  
“你的双腿还是能走路的，王后，去坐到床中央吧。”  
腿上的绸带是分开束缚的，亚瑟的确还能走，待在床上坐好后，双腿上绑着的绸带却突然收紧，分别向两边拉去，把双腿朝大角度两边打开。  
“啊！”亚瑟一惊，不禁短促地叫了一声，下一秒就看见国王带着笑意的眼神。  
阿尔弗雷德把刚刚倒了的饮料端了过来，递到亚瑟嘴边，说道：“宰相说了，不应该让你太难受，王后，这是他亲自调制出来的。”  
亚瑟眼神复杂地看了一眼杯中澄清的液体，还是没有抵抗地就着国王的手喝了下去。  
“嗯……”王耀的药起效很快，不一会儿亚瑟就觉得身体开始发热，他感到国王有力的手臂托着自己的腰让自己倒在床上，头接触到了枕头，金色的短发散开了一枕。阿尔弗雷德又拿了一个枕头，垫在了亚瑟的腰下。  
亚瑟的双手被牢牢束在胸前，双腿打开两边门户打开，一副任君采拮的模样，这个样子大概没人会不心动。阿尔弗雷德看了看，从床边小柜拿出一个盒子，里面是散发着淡淡清香的柔软脂油。国王拿出细长的管子，轻声说：“王后喜欢玫瑰吧，你闻闻，这里面融合了上好的玫瑰油。”说罢，便把细管抵住亚瑟下身小巧的入口，把脂油慢慢倾倒了进去。  
就感觉下半身突然被黏腻的液体充盈，不堪全部吞入又落到床上，一时内室内玫瑰芬芳充盈。这脂油也带有催情的效果，亚瑟的兴致被挑逗起来，不能控制地摆动着腰。  
“王后想要了么？”看润滑得差不多，阿尔弗雷德拿开了细管和脂油，用手指轻抚着入口，“觉得舒服么？”  
亚瑟发出细细的喘息声，说话时也带上了鼻音，可见确实情动了：“陛下……啊……阿尔……”  
听到王后呼唤旧日的昵称阿尔弗雷德动作一滞，看了看理智慢慢涣散的亚瑟，不禁轻叹了口气，将手指伸进了穴中。  
在脂油的帮助下，手指很快就进入了甬道，在其中摸索一阵，往深里探去，边触摸到了小巧的凸起，阿尔弗雷德用力按了挤下，就感到甬道收缩用力，亚瑟的喘息声也更大了。  
一边增加手指抽插扩张，一边用手扶住亚瑟的腰，阿尔弗雷德开始从亲吻开始细细品尝新婚的王后。  
亚瑟打开口腔，缠绕着吮吸国王伸进的舌头，两人纠缠了好一会，谁也不想相让，最后竟然还是国王败下阵来，抬起身无奈地看了亚瑟一眼，阿尔弗雷德往下啃咬起亚瑟的脖子和前胸。  
下身渐渐传来水声，王后的性器也愉悦地抬起了头，亚瑟感觉上半身的噬吻停下，而下半身被抬了起来。  
“亚瑟，直到我们有了孩子，才能真正算是两家族联姻的稳定，你明白吧？”  
亚瑟没来得及回答，就感到下身的入口被侵入，继而被完全地塞满。  
“唔！阿尔！啊……”  
阿尔弗雷德将被绸带打开的双腿缠在自己腰间，继而双手牢牢箍住身下人的腰，有点发狠地全进全出：“亚瑟，我到现在仍旧爱你，即使你杀了先王也不忍指责，那么你呢，时隔十年，你眼里看的是哪一个我？”  
被大幅度顶弄得前后晃动，亚瑟只能看见阴影中阿尔弗雷德蔚蓝色的双眼，在眼前虚晃成一片光晕。快感源源不断从下身传来，又化作电流爬上脊背，控制着亚瑟眼前不断流下生理性的泪水，声音富有节奏地伴着两人摇晃响起。  
饮下催情的药物加上花心被不断顶弄，亚瑟不久就在尖叫中达到高潮。阿尔弗雷德有点安慰地亲了亲亚瑟汗湿的额头，把亚瑟翻弄过来跪在床间，再次将巨物顶入穴中。  
“唔！”捆着亚瑟双手的绸带往上勾住了上方的床幔，使得亚瑟在跪趴的姿势中被迫抬起了上身，腰身呈一个下弯的弧度，却被阿尔弗雷德的手按住，而臀部却高高抬起，随着阿尔弗雷德的动作不断晃动。  
“回答我的问题，亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德伸出手玩弄着亚瑟的胸前，声音渐渐冷酷。  
“我爱你！陛下……阿尔！我爱你，无论是过去现在还是未来……求你……”亚瑟有点模糊不清地说着，却也不知道自己在求什么。  
话没说完，上方的绸带突然放了下来，亚瑟上身完全摔进床里，同时下半身被抬得更高乃至腰腾空，阿尔弗雷德牢牢抓住亚瑟双腿，大力而快速地顶弄数十下，终于倾泻在亚瑟体内。  
“唔……”被滚烫的液体塞满小腹，亚瑟只能抓紧了枕头，模糊地呻吟了几声。

阿尔弗雷德喘了口气，缓缓把性器拔出，下床倒了一杯温水，喂着亚瑟缓缓饮下。  
“不用担心，这只是普通的水，”阿尔弗雷德扶起亚瑟，把人安置在怀里，轻声安慰，“休息一下。”  
亚瑟虽然到过一次高潮，但是之后被阿尔弗雷德顶弄了许久，还没泻出，身体还敏感得很；因此催情剂的药力虽然已经淡了，但是还是觉得有点欲求不满。  
张了张口，喝了水之后嗓子没那么暗哑，但声音还是低沉不少，亚瑟抬头带着点恳求看着国王，“陛下……”  
“在寝室里不必叫我陛下。”国王说着把杯子放在床头柜上。  
“阿尔，”亚瑟试探着叫了一声，见阿尔弗雷德没有生气，又轻声恳求着挺了挺腰，小心地将半挺起的性器蹭了蹭国王。  
国王轻笑一声，低下头轻轻咬了咬亚瑟的鼻子，接着坐到床上，扶着亚瑟的腰让后者跨坐在自己的胯上。  
亚瑟脸一红，这姿势一看就明白国王是什么意思了。此时双手还被捆在一起，亚瑟只能用手撑着国王的胸，抬起臀部，小心地吞入国王的巨物。  
“唔……”好不容易进入了，因为姿势的关系，甬道被更大幅度地打开，亚瑟都能看到自己小腹微微隆起的样子，而本来在里面的粘稠液体，也在这时候从穴口慢慢流了出来。  
阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸两人连接的地方，笑了笑：“动吧。”  
亚瑟羞赫得耳朵都红了，却还是努力用手围绕住国王的脖子，借着力上下摆动起腰。  
“阿尔……嗯，阿尔……”自己控制力道还是非常舒服的，亚瑟闭着眼把头靠在阿尔弗雷德胸前，也不管害不害羞的问题，开始力求自己的欲望被满足。  
阿尔弗雷德用手环抱住亚瑟，感觉怀中姣好的身体不断上下摇摆，纤韧非常。  
欲望渐渐升温，亚瑟感到自己越来越舒服，欲望就要发泄而出，却被阿尔弗雷德的手一下子掐住了根部。  
“不要！”亚瑟眼泪都流了出来，“阿尔，求你……”  
阿尔弗雷德侧过脸去吻去亚瑟的泪水，轻声安慰，“马上就好，等我一下。”  
说着把亚瑟一下子推倒在床，用绸带绕住亚瑟性器根部，发狠地大开大合摆动起来。  
亚瑟在这疾风暴雨之中简直找不到稳住身体的支点，得不到发泄的性器更是难耐非常，这是这高潮前来回逡巡的欲望尤其舒服，伴随着痛苦情欲竟更加高涨。  
他此时什么也做不了，身上满是束缚，下身被狠狠攻陷，只能在尖叫中喊着自己丈夫的名字。  
也不知过了多久，亚瑟只觉得眼前白茫茫的高光一阵亮过一阵，突然感到下身一阵滚烫，再次被液体完全充盈，与此同时身上的绸带尽断，性器也终于得到释放，欲望喷薄而出。  
亚瑟喘息着，慢慢合上眼睛，看到自己的丈夫俯下身来亲吻着自己，一边轻轻念叨自己的名字。  
“这绸带断了，可是你我的结合本是契约，将你绑在我们共同的王座之上，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德抚着亚瑟湿透的金发，轻声说，“你我罪孽共同分担，荣耀共同享受，此后这帝国重重繁华落寞，至少有人陪伴。”  
王后倦极，慢慢合上了眼睛。

清晨的光荣耀着皇宫新生的早晨，在慵懒中写下了史诗的第一笔。

 

-完-


End file.
